Gailyn Bailey (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = Shatter-Box, Galen Bailey | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = formerly | Relatives = Sara Grey-Bailey (mother, deceased); Paul Bailey (father, deceased); Joey Bailey (twin brother, deceased); Jean Grey (Phoenix) (aunt, deceased); Madelyne Pryor (clone aunt); Scott Summers (Cyclops) (uncle, deceased); Julia Grey (aunt/guardian, deceased); Roger Grey (uncle, deceased); Liam Grey (uncle, deceased); John Grey (grandfather, deceased); Brian Grey (great uncle/guardian, deceased); Elaine Grey (grandmother, deceased); Phyllis Dennefer (great aunt, deceased); Roy Dennefer (great uncle, deceased); Fred Harriman (relative, deceased); Bekka Wallis (cousin, deceased); Julian (cousin, deceased); Mary-Margaret (cousin, deceased); Kindra (cousin, deceased); Derry Campbell (cousin, deceased); Rachel Summers (Marvel Girl) (alternate reality cousin) Nathan Summers (Cable) (cousin); Nate Grey (X-Man) (alternate reality cousin); Summers and Grey Family Tree (relatives) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Grey's House, Annandale-on-Hudson; formerly Nanny's flying spidership | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student, former unwilling subversive | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfDeath = Annandale-on-Hudson, Grey's House | Creators = Louise Simonson; Terry Shoemaker | First = X-Factor #35 | Death = Uncanny X-Men #467 | HistoryText = Origin Gailyn is a daugther of Paul Bailey and Sara Grey-Bailey, who is the elder sister of Jean Grey. As well as her aunt, Gailyn was a mutant. Nanny When their house was blown up, Gailyn and Joey were kidnapped by Nanny, who brainwash them with her "pixie dust" and force to forget about their parents. Gailyn and Joey were collectively codenamed Shatter-Box and joined the Lost Boys And Girls. Living with grandparents They were rescued by Jean Grey and Cyclops, and then settled with grandparents in Annandale-on-Hudson. Together with grandparents, Gailyn and Joey were guests at the wedding of Jean and Cyclops. Some time later Jean and Scott visited Grey's House, and Cyclops tried to check children for mutant powers. It angered Jean, who wanted a happy childhood for the children. After it became clear that Sara died, Julia Grey and Brian Grey become guardians of Gailyn and Joey. During Operation: Zero Tolerance Gailyn and Joey, were hounded by the Prime Sentinels, but were saved thanks to Nate Grey and Roust. Death Gailyn was eventually killed, along with most members of the Greys, by the Shi'ar Death Commandos. | Powers = She was stated to be an Epsilon-Beta Class mutant by the Prime Sentinels. It is not known what power she had, and whether she retained them after M-Day. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Formerly Nanny's flying spidership. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Their existence was first mentioned when Dark Phoenix read Sara's fears that her children can be mutants as Jean. * Joey (and therefore Gailyn as his twin sister) was eleven years old, a year after the of Jean Grey on the Moon. | Links = }} Category:Grey Family Category:Twins Category:Epsilon-Beta Class Mutants